Kindred
Name: Kindred Race: Human Gender: Male Age: TRILLIONS Alignment: Neutral Good Class: Master God - Time, Space, Creation, Good Colors of Mana: All of them. Mainly green. Status: Dead. Kindred is the most ancient life form in existence, the god of time. He is depicted in the background of many Eglantian artworks (Although he is largely thought of as a myth except by the prophets) as a symbol of creation. He is always depicted standing on a circular pillar of rock, spinning in circles, the Blade of Kindred in his outstretched arms. He's a powerful god, especially when imbued with the Spirits of the Blade, but is less powerful than Kentaro Cokichi, as well as either tied with or weaker than all the gods of the Elder Pantheon (Except for Suzie), leading many to believe his power only lies in creation. History From the energy created by the Spirits of the Blade, atoms were formed. These atoms eventually formed the Blade of Kindred. With some physical matter to spin, the process became much faster. More atoms were created, and eventually, they were placed into cells by the spirits. Kindred was created. Kindred gripped the blade in his hands and spun in circles to aid the spirits. He did not speak and needed not be spoken to- this was merely his instinct. The energy formed a rock beneath him, which eventually became a 7 foot pillar upon which he stood, still spinning. With the spirits of the blade keeping him alive through magic, the energy produced over trillions of years created more atoms until an entire planet formed. The heart of Menal. Upon the completion of the full atmosphere, the gods Kentaro Cokichi and Painting (Iluvala) emerged from the AEther. Kindred knew they were there, but paid no attention to them. Even if 99% of the entire multiverse were to be destroyed, he would accept it. Kindred would only ever interfere if either he or the entirety of existence were to be obliterated. However, he wouldn't have the power to stop anything that mighty. Kindred didn't notice when Painting corrupted the tenth Spirit of the Blade. When Painting finally attacked Kindred, he had done a miscalculation of speed and was struck head on by Kindred's sword. The Blade of Kindred is technically incapable of inflicting mortal wounds, so Painting was nearly killed, then imprisoned him in his two-dimensional cage and cast him out of the universe into the void, then made a forcefield to prevent him from getting back in. As time went on, Kindred was being exhausted. It took more and more support from the Spirits to keep Kindred up. But Kindred knew he was close. Just a few... More... Hundred... Million... Years... Kindred's spinning is what was creating the spacetime continuum. If he stopped at any point, it would collapse in on itself, and the multiverse would never have another chance at creation. The Spirits of the Blade were able to start it since they are half-within the AEther, and as such they are immune to the freezing of time. But even then, it took all ten of them to start. With one corrupted, they could never do it again. The spacetime continuum wouldn't be able to support itself until there were several universes. But Kindred had to keep expanding dust particles into the void to increase the size of the multiverse before he could make new ones. Otherwise, their gravity would eventually pull them towards each other and all universes in the multiverse would be destroyed. Eventually Kentaro too was corrupted and attacked Kindred. My, what bad math the villains had back then. WHAM! Hit by the sword as well. But his armor stopped the blade. Spacetime began to crack. Kindred pushed harder in those nanoseconds that felt like eternities. Kentaro was not being pushed. The Spirits fought back against him, but still spacetime began to collapse. They all felt a brief nanosecond of dread, but ehn, it struck. A beacon of good energy from outside the multiverse swung into Menjal, right into Kindred. It, for a tiny amount of time, increwased Kindred's power. By a lot. Kentaro was flung out of the universe. Briefly filled with understanding that Painting was still there, but unable to tell the spirits in these brief nanoseconds, he cast the spell Banish All Evil, casting Painting and the corrupt Spirit of the Blade out of the universe along with Kentaro. As he was falling downwards towards the ground, unable to keep spining for even a second longer, he cast a final spell to create a supermassive black hole to capture these three major antagonists forever. His work was done. The multiverse now had expanded far enough, not only allowing the spacetime continuum to be large enough to keep itself up, but this breaking point also purged everything from the AEther into the reality, which were the first three gods of the Elder Pantheon, They would be the ones to look over reality now. Kindred landed on the ground, his dizziness throwing him into a comatose state. The Spirits of the Blade now focused only on keeping the god alive, and maintaining the forcefield around Menal. He dropped the sword falling unconscious on the ground, never picking it up again. Kindred was unaware even as the Eldrazi arrived and attacked. He remained this way until the execution of the Wise One, which annihilated the god, along with his sword and the rest of Menal. The Spirits being the only ones left, they rebuilt the Blade of Kindred, and are now planning to recreate Kindred just as before. Sunset Eclipse Upon the death of Teo, the Spirits of the Blade drop the forcefield, assuming that by this point Painting must either still be in Marstrayal, or long dead. For now, they needed to focus on rebuilding Kindred, and fast. He was the only one who could stop the Sunset Eclipse other than Jonathan, and looking at Jonathan, he'd seemed to have given up on his destiny, falling into a depression at his failure to stop Kentaro from returning. But of course, this was the perfect time for Painting to appear and stop them. The Spirits absorbed into Painting, Kindred was never reformed. Future Kindred will return guys. He's too awesome to leave out. Once a threat arises that will destroy the entire multiverse if not interfered with by Kindred, he will come back. And oh he shall. The first clue of Kindred still existing will come in the form of a very brief part of the battle between the Samurai Overlord and the Schnyauzer, when, as the Overlord jumps, a mostly transparent spirit wearing a straw hat and also wielding a katana seems to overlap him. Kindred is confirmed to fight Death at some point in the WAY future. It is currently unknown how the battle turns out, but Kindred is far more powerful than he was back in the days of Menal. Personality Kindred is most easily defined as Lawful Good and does not speak, except for the rare chanting of spells. He is not a creator of the universe because of his love for it. Rather, he simply creates because... He does. It's his instinct, his purpose. However, once he's reformed all he wants to do is coast through his objectives of annihilating all threats to the fabric of reality, and die when he's finished. His purpose is to create, not destroy, and he knows that his continued existence would only result in further destruction. In combat, Kindred usually does liquid-like spinning motions to strike, whether of only the blade, his arm or his whole body. The Blade of Kindred technically cannot deliver the finishing blow, so he uses it to bring his opponent down their lowest defense against magic, then create a rip in spacetime and cast his opponents into it. There is no way to return from this short of an Omnigod. Kindred's attacks include, other than different strikes with his sword, spinning into an elemental tornado (Usually fire) and engulfing his opponents, spinning spells cast at him back around towards the caster at 2x power and 10x speed, and of course, different anime-style sword strikes, such as going right through the opponent with a series of translucent silhouettes of himself following his trail. When an opponent is about to strike Kindred and leaves an open weak place, time slows down for a minute as Kindred focuses on that area, then overlimits, breaking the opponent's defense and getting in a huge amount of hits on his enemy again, knocking them back each time, but moving with them at an equal speed with relentless slices that could slash through Overworld Material. When he comes back, it's gonna get really fun...